Humbaba the Ogre
Pre-Entropy History Humbaba used to work with the Cane and Billy Club, long ago. He fought with Paramericans for years, each time keeping his other self in check. That is until Terraq. Under the influence of the Heart of Power, Chevron turned the monsters mind away from sanity and into the depths of rage and destruction. Chevron turned the greatest weapon of the Paramericans against them. In the battle, so many died that it si not known an exact count. Post -Entropy History D. Hector Shippley was a renown researcher who delved into all things, archaeological and historical. The rich tapestry of human existence held every little riddle for him as a priceless jewel. Should he find answers to those riddles, it would fill him with more purpose than he ever knew. He lived for solving the mysteries of the past. He wrote several treatises concerning ancient and dead cultures before he turned 16. He would dig up anywhere suspected of having ancient ruins if he could get away with it. (He petitioned many times to excavate Stonehenge but was turned down flat. His only arrest was when he went there at night to do radio-logical samples.) Years later, after making a name as Mr. History, he would appear on talk shows to talk about "How it was done" or "in ancient times..." or even "This has nothing to do with aliens..." The more he researched, he started to wonder about legends. Most archaeologists will not accept legends as any sort of historical document without proof. Dr. Shippley saw enough evidence for him to believe that, while not all legends are true, some are. One in particular caught his attention: Gilgamesh. It being the first legend still known, he wondered how the landscape differed and what the legend could tell us about the past. It was there that he got his first look at demonology and occultism. He followed a few tenants for a while and talked to modern day practitioners of Sumerian mysticism. Eventually, he discovered several incantations that incorporated a form of prayer and possession work where the priests would allow the entity to inhabit their bodies for a time. After trading some translation to a particular cult, he was invited to see such a ritual where Gilgamesh himself would be evoked. The ritual did not go as planned. Due to a mispronunciation of Dr. Shippley's notes,Gilgamesh and Enkidu were called upon. However, Humbaba the Ogre answered. The Great Beast of Legend emerged in the priest who demanded to know where the heroes of old time had gone and why was he summoned. Before anyone could assure him or banish him, Humbaba grabbed one attendant by the throat and asked him a riddle. When the attendant didn't speak fast enough, Humbaba broke his neck and grabbed another. Realising that they were all going to die horribly, most of the crowd rushed for the exits or any shelter. Dr. Shippley knew better. When Humbaba asked another riddle, a common word play riddle he had heard before, he shouted the answer. This got the Beast's attention. Three more riddles solved, the beast became not only passive but humane and eloquent. The two talked for a long time, discussing ancient history, the magic currently involved and the state of affairs. Shippley told Humbaba about the rise of metahumans and the great heroes and villains that now permiated the world. Humbaba was about depart when Shippley realised that he had defeated Humbaba in a game of riddles and was owed one wish beyond the discussion. He wished for Humbaba's power. The beast tried to stop him but the words left his lips and the magic was sealed. This fused the pair together. While Humbaba was 'sleeping' Shippley could "borrow his body" and gain the formidable strength and near invinciblity of the legendary figure. However, the power would only last so long as Humbaba would "wake up" from his formless slumber and deal with things on the other side of the schism. Shippley initially had no interest heroism until he used the power of humbaba to stop an invasion of the temple by militants from a neighboring village. Quickly he saw how his power could be used for a greater purpose and his new identity as Humbaba the Ogre began. For years, he did what other adventurers did, while also doing research, continuing to find rare artifacts, and further the cause of archaeology. He joined the American Freedom League with the Cane and Mr. Atomic. Later he would unofficially recognized as a keeper of global peace and a fighter for justice. Everything changed at Ragnarok. When Chevron created a "paradise of super villains," the Paramericans (what the American Freedom League became), many other Justice fighters and organizations fought back against such a concentration of power. Chevron had been feeling proud and powerful now that he was in possession of the "Heart," a huge ruby of immense power. Chevron used it to power up his loyal followers, which made the fight only that much harder. Humbaba, thinking he was far stronger than anyone else there, ripped through the crowd towards the Heart. Chevron even invited Humbaba to 'come and take it.' The moment Humbaba touched the stone, he lost control over Humbaba. The Beast was unleashed and awoke. He took new pleasure in destroying friend and foe alike, just reveling in the battle. Dr. Shippley was simply gone. After a few minutes of battle, Humbaba, realistically, got bored and left. No one stopped him. Humbaba later emerged in the Southwest US, near (Las Vegas) Las Salvas, NV. Sometimes he is seen roving through the desert. Sometimes he is hunting and killing wildlife or destroying anything man made there. When Chevron returned, he used the mindless Humbaba in an attack against the reformed Paramericans. When Halo used his light emission to make a blinding pillar in the middle of the city, it summoned Humbaba into town who began destroying everything and asking riddles. The Paramericans as a team, were able to defeat Humbaba by answering the riddles. When Dr. Shippley emerged, embarassed and happy to be out for the first time in years, Slammer knocked him out cold. Humbaba was thought to be in custody but eventually the Beast reemerged and returned to the Mojave. Now most try to keep clear of his territory. Humbaba has remained mostly quiet and kept to himself for the most part. However, he is building something... Powers and Abilities Powers While Dr. Shippley has no powers of his own, he can summon the body of Humbaba the Ogre. the Orge is highly resistant to damage, one of the strongest creatures on the planet and fierce fighter. He also has claws at his fingertips and elbows. Humbaba's third eye is thought to have abilities but none of that has been proven. Thankfully, due to his massive body mass, Humbaba travels on foot and does not leap far. Abilities Humbaba is a fierce if somewhat instinctual based fighter. Dr. Shippley has multiple doctorates in fields ranging from archaeology, anthropology, history, and occultism. Strength level Class VI - (50 ton limit) Humbaba is one of the strongest creatures on the planet. Weaknesses Humbaba asks riddles as he fights. The two pronged attack (mental and physical) is enough to keep many distracted until they are beated or killed. Quick minded people can solve his riddles, distracting him in return. the riddles are always word play riddles. Paraphernalia Equipment: None of note Transportation: None of note Weapons: None of note''' ' Common Enemies'''' While almost no one is willing to work with Humbaba anymore, few would also classify him as an arch nemesis either. Most of the time, he is considered a walking natural disaster. He has fought Paramericans repeatedly. Occationally, he is in situations where he looks for the strongest fighters. In those times he has fought with Slammer, Mammoth, and other metahumans. Common Allies None Trivia * Out in the desert, Humbaba is building a fortress. No one knows why. It is highy influenced by Mesopotamian archetecture. Some expect it to be some form of ziggurat when complete. * People still venture into Humbaba's Territory. Besides adventurers or people looking to make a name off the beast, either by killing or photgraphing him, there are researchers and scientists who still make the journey. They know they are taking their lives in their own hands but they also know that if they solve three of Humbaba's riddles, they will get several hours conversation with Dr. Shippley. Just don't annoy him.... * Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Category:Monster Category:Independant